Then will come the end of the world
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: Où on ne peut pas échapper aux lois de l'univers, Ian a définitivement la poisse, Lip est un grand frère cool, Mickey est Mickey, les princesses ne portent pas de culotte et la vie est une salope bipolaire. OS, IanMick, Spoilers, inspiré par la saison 3.


Rating : T par pure sécurité.

Bon, encore rien d'extraordinaire, c'est à peine s'il y a un semblant de scénario. Mais voilà, avec la saison 3 qui commence, l'inspiration est venue. J'ai écrit ce truc en un week-end, donc possibilité qu'il reste des fautes ou quoi. C'est assez difficile à définir. Voyez vous-même.

* * *

_THEN WILL COME THE END OF THE WORLD  
_

* * *

Souvent, Ian se demandait pourquoi on ne pouvait pas simplement être avec les gens qu'on aime.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Comment il en était arrivé là, dans cette luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, assis sur un lit trop grand qui sentait la lessive et le fric.

-Ian ?

S'il y avait une quelconque leçon à tirer du fait que, évidemment, il était tombé amoureux d'un type qui ne voulait pas de lui.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

Et au bout de combien de temps il finirait par passer à autre chose, s'il allait falloir des semaines ou des mois.

-Hé, boy ?

Ian leva les yeux. Lloyd était appuyé nonchalamment contre le bar, un verre de whisky à la main et la bouteille dans l'autre. Il souriait, avec cet air mi-amusé mi-arrogant qu'il arborait à peu près tout le temps. Ian ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu en colère, ou triste, ou même fatigué. Mais c'était peut-être la lumière qui donnait cette perpétuelle impression que le type devant lui dominait le monde, et d'autres trucs mineurs avec. Ian compris, d'ailleurs. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Ian sourit à son tour.

-J'ai pas soif, merci.

-Tu as pris ton temps, boy, soupira Lloyd avant de boire une gorgée de whisky. À quoi tu pensais ?

-Rien de particulier, éluda-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Ian sentait le regard de Lloyd sur lui, de ses pieds à sa tête, comme un courant d'air chaud qui caresserait son corps tout habillé. Fermant les yeux, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas, profitant du confort exagéré, de la sensation des draps propres, et du silence, presque surnaturel, de la chambre tout entière. À la maison, il n'y avait que quelques heures de la nuit qu'on pouvait qualifier de calmes, et même quand tout le monde dormait et que Carl ne ronflait pas, il restait les murmures étouffés et les cris rageurs de Chicago, vrillant l'obscurité.

-Tu peux passer la nuit ici, si tu veux, lança Lloyd à un moment.

Sa voix était plus proche, maintenant.

-Fiona va flipper si je rentre pas.

-Tu n'as qu'à la prévenir.

Là, le matelas se creusa sous un poids supplémentaire. Puis Ian perçut un léger _clac_ – le verre de whisky, sur la table de chevet – et un froissement de tissu – le blazer, sur la moquette.

-C'est Lip qui a le téléphone.

-Tu peux utiliser le mien.

Ian fit l'effort d'ouvrir un œil, sourit vaguement à Lloyd.

-Merci, mais ça va aller. Je suis pas crevé à ce point-là.

L'homme acquiesça, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ian laissa faire.

-Tu comptes rester allongé là sans rien faire ? demanda Lloyd contre sa peau.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Honnêtement, il commençait à croire que _oui_. Penser à Mickey – y'en avait qu'un, de type dont il était tombé amoureux mais qui ne voulait pas de lui – avait tendance à lui faire cet effet-là. Comme s'il le trompait.

-Bon, peut-être que je suis vraiment fatigué, admit-il finalement.

Ian le sentit sourire. Puis une main passa sous son t-shirt et il ferma les yeux, appréciant malgré tout la chaleur des doigts qui courraient sur son ventre.

-Tu vas t'ennuyer, murmura-t-il à Lloyd.

-Tu plaisantes ? Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de profiter de toi, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Ian rit, presque.

-C'est pas le cas habituellement, peut-être ?

Lloyd lécha la base de son cou, juste au niveau des clavicules.

-Tu résistes, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oh, si peu.

-Redresse-toi et laisse-moi t'arracher tes vêtements, boy.

Ian rouvrit un œil.

-Lloyd. C'est un de mes meilleurs jeans.

Quand il lui répondit, une autre main était sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa hanche.

-Je t'en achèterai un autre.

Ian aurait sûrement dû lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas une pute, mais Lloyd était d'humeur sensuelle et après tout, _pourquoi pas_. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas tirer avantage du fait qu'il couchait avec un mec riche. C'était le genre de trucs qu'on comprenait vite quand on venait de South Side.

* * *

Le problème était que : Ian ne vivait pas dans un foutu film hollywoodien. Certes, il connaissait les emmerdes, les rebondissements à la con et les tragédies familiales, mais la partie où tout finissait bien était éternellement repoussée à plus tard. Et _plus tard_ pouvait être dans _très_ longtemps, avait-il réalisé.

-Il manque deux cent dollars pour l'électricité, annonça Fiona quand il descendit les escaliers.

Il venait à peine de se lever, après avoir été réveillé par Liam aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

-Je…

-Tu es payé quand ? ajouta-t-elle tout en finissant de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Mercredi.

-C'est bon, ça le fera.

-D'accord.

Ian s'assit à la table de la cuisine et la regarda brièvement, toujours un peu surpris et admiratif de tout ce qu'elle parvenait à gérer. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front, murmura quelque chose pour elle-même et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres – café noir, sûrement, sans sucre ni lait.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un, en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Fiona roula des yeux.

-Je t'en prie, Ian, ça fait au moins trois semaines que tu n'as pas passé une nuit complète à la maison.

La phrase _je baise avec le père de ton petit ami_ traversa brièvement son esprit. Il la repoussa sans problème.

-Plus ou moins, répondit-il prudemment.

-Quelqu'un que je connais ?

-Non.

-Tu utilises des capotes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ian détourna le regard.

-Fi.

-Quoi ? Il y a peu de chance qu'un autre Gallagher vienne au monde par ta faute, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu chopes une MST, dit-elle platement.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, assura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux, et il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Ça sembla fonctionner. L'instant suivant, elle hurlait que le petit-déjeuner était prêt et Carl descendait les escaliers, Debbie sur ses talons. S'en suivit le joyeux tumulte familier, celui qui signifiait _maison_ avec une telle intensité que Ian en était toujours ému – il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser, après avoir découvert que Frank n'était pas son père, qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment parti de la famille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ravi d'avoir tort.

* * *

Quand Ian bossait au Kash and Grab, il lui suffisait de regarder la porte un peu trop longtemps pour imaginer Mickey, vêtu des mêmes fringues dégueulasses que la veille, entrer avec une clope aux lèvres et une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Il entendait quasiment sa voix, ce timbre rêche et sec, les _putain_ et les _fait chier_ qu'il marmonnait à chaque fin de phrase. Il sentait même les odeurs d'alcool, de tabac et de sueur qui se dégageaient de lui en permanence.

Franchement, Ian ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver. Mick, c'était loin d'être le prince charmant. Il n'était même pas beau, en fait. Pas moche non plus. Mais il y avait ce truc qui le rendait dangereux et interdit, comme une drogue au goût horrible mais à laquelle on devient accro quand même. Puis la tradition Gallagher disait : toujours tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Il suffisait de voir Lip avec Karen pour le prouver, ou dans une moindre mesure Fiona avec Jimmy.

Voilà la loi universelle. Ian ne pouvait pas y échapper, tout simplement.

-Dix dollars quatre vingt dix neuf, dit-il platement au type devant lui.

Le mec paya, prit le sac en plastique et sortit. Ian jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, constata qu'il pourrait fermer dans une demie heure. À nouveau, il regarda vers la porte, et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire si Mickey revenait pour de bon, un jour. Mais il avait encore le temps d'y penser. Encore quatre mois, exactement.

* * *

Ian aurait été incapable de dire à quel moment Mandy avait emménagé à la maison, seulement qu'un matin, il avait marché sur une robe qui ne pouvait définitivement pas appartenir à Fiona, et qu'il y avait une brosse à dents supplémentaire sur le bord du lavabo.

-C'est la tienne ? avait-il demandé quand elle était entrée dans la salle de bain, à demie nue et encore à moitié endormie.

-Ouais.

-Mets un jean. Fiona va encore râler.

Mandy ne l'écouta pas, passa une main aux ongles bleu nuit dans sa tignasse emmêlée. Ian soupira et jeta un énième coup d'œil à la brosse à dents.

-Tu vis ici, alors.

Elle lui adressa un regard en biais, sourit.

-On dirait bien. Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas discuté, toi et moi, ajouta-t-elle avant de claquer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle sentait le shampoing et la cerise. Ian écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front.

-Je suis un homme occupé, justifia-t-il très sérieusement.

Elle gloussa, et il la trouva belle.

-Si Lip te fait du mal, je lui casserais personnellement la gueule.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi, Ian, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis pas une foutue princesse en danger.

Il acquiesça, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, c'est sûr. Les princesses portent des culottes.

Mandy éclata de rire, bruyamment, puis lui dit d'aller se faire foutre parce qu'elle voulait pisser tranquillement. Ian se souvint de pourquoi il l'adorait.

* * *

Le jour où Fiona paya la taxe d'habitation, Lloyd lui offrit un jean Diesel – ô ironie suprême, ou quand l'univers se fout royalement de ta gueule.

-Je n'accepte que les remerciements en nature, glissa-t-il en lui tendant le sac.

Évidemment, c'était sa taille. Ian songea très vite à refuser, mais en se voyant dans le miroir mural de la salle de bain, il se dit qu'au pire, il pourrait toujours le revendre.

-T'aurais pas dû, dit-il néanmoins.

-Bien sûr que si. Regarde un peu le cul que ça te fait, boy.

La leçon du jour devait être : profite, bordel de merde.

-Tu me sers un verre ?

* * *

-C'est un nouveau jean ?

Ian leva les yeux, croisa le regard suspicieux de Lip. Il savait qu'il était un bon menteur, mais face à son frère, il perdait toujours l'inspiration.

-Un cadeau.

Lip roula des yeux. C'était rarement un mouvement qui pouvait mettre quelqu'un à son avantage, mais sur Lip, c'était plutôt cool. Ou bien c'était parce que Ian trouvait toujours son frère cool. Sans doute ça.

-Ton anniversaire est dans cinq mois, mec. Sérieusement, ça vient de qui ?

-Un type.

Lip s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, si près que Ian se retrouva coincé entre lui et l'accoudoir. S'il avait eu la moindre chance de s'enfuir, elle venait de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

-Raconte-moi tout.

-Bien sûr, Oprah.

-Sérieusement, Ian, insista Lip.

Il soupira, referma son cahier et étendit ses jambes, essayant de paraître plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

-C'est juste un type avec qui je sors en ce moment.

-Il doit être friqué, nota son frère.

Ian savait qu'il évaluait le prix du jean, au _cent_ près.

-Ou bien tu es _vraiment_ un bon coup.

-Je _suis _un bon coup, répondit Ian. Et disons qu'il n'est pas du coin.

-Tu t'emmerdes pas, mon salaud.

Lip souriait, narquois. Ian se détendit.

-Vous vous protégez, hein ?

Ian lui adressa un regard noir avant de retourner à son cahier. Son frère ne bougea pas, à croire qu'il attendait quelque chose en plus. Ian hésita un moment, puis allait finalement lui dire que c'était le père de Jimmy quand le Jimmy en question passa derrière eux.

-Les gars, vous savez où est Fi ?

Lip répondit, mais Ian n'écoutait pas. Jimmy ressemblait vachement à Lloyd, d'un coup.

* * *

Définitivement, Ian ne vivait pas dans un foutu film hollywoodien : sinon, il y aurait de la musique classique, tout en violon et piano, pendant les moments importants. Quand il avait revu Mickey, il n'y avait que le vague bruit de fond du stade, les sifflets, les éclats de voix et les battements effrénés de son cœur désespéré. Lui qui croyait avoir quatre mois pour réfléchir, il se retrouvait face au dernier type sur Terre qu'il avait envie de voir.

Le pire, c'était que Mickey n'avait pas changé.

-Pourquoi t'es revenu ? avait demandé Ian après le sexe.

Il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas répondre _pour toi_, mais quand même, ça lui semblait être une question essentielle. Et les questions essentielles, on les pose. D'ailleurs, il en posa beaucoup pendant qu'ils fumaient. Mais rien au sujet de _t'es rien qu'une bouche chaude pour moi_. Ian ne savait pas encore s'il lui avait pardonné.

* * *

Le soir, il reçut un message de Lloyd lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, qu'il avait des affaires à régler. Si ça c'était pas de la poisse, Frank était un mec honnête.

-Ian, t'aurais une cigarette ?

Il acquiesça distraitement, sortit son paquet de la poche de son blouson et le tendit à Fiona. Elle en alluma une, recracha la fumée en regardant le ciel.

-Tu sors pas ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la rambarde.

-Il avait des trucs à faire.

Elle sourit, ramena ses cheveux bruns en arrière.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de te l'avoir dit, Ian, avança-t-elle prudemment, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème que tu sois gay.

S'il avait été de meilleure humeur, il aurait sûrement ri. Là, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de la regarder avec douceur.

-Je sais.

Fiona parut sincèrement soulagée. Il se demanda si elle y avait pensé toute la journée, quelque chose dans ce genre. Puis la lueur insolente se ralluma dans ses yeux et elle tira sur sa cigarette.

-Bon, dis-moi tout. Comment il est ?

-Fi, s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? J'aurais le droit de connaître les copines de Lip mais pas les tiens ?

-C'est…

Ian n'acheva pas sa phrase, soupira.

-C'est un peu compliqué.

-Parce que tu crois que ça ne l'a pas été, avec Jimmy-Steve ?

Il gloussa.

-Ouais, vu comme ça.

-C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

Techniquement, oui. Dans tous les cas.

-Non.

-De quoi il a l'air ?

Ian aurait pu lui parler de Lloyd, de son charme, de son arrogance et de son fric, mais là, il eut seulement le visage de Mickey en tête.

-Sauvage, répondit-il après un bref silence. Je crois.

* * *

Étonnement, Linda se montra positivement intéressée.

-Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Mickey me tape sur le système, lui dit-elle. Mais il n'y a eu aucun vol pendant la période où il a travaillé ici. Et je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, mais c'est difficile de gérer le magasin seul.

Ian hocha la tête.

-Merci.

-C'est lui qui devrait me remercier, pas toi.

-Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, mais il le pense vraiment, répondit-il avec un vague sourire.

Linda arqua un sourcil.

-Ah, parce qu'il _pense_ maintenant ?

Ian ne put s'empêcher de rire. Si seulement.

-Mais s'il fait le moindre pas de travers, je ne le raterai pas. Il n'a pas intérêt à s'enfuir comme la dernière fois.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, assura-t-il.

Il l'espérait, du moins. L'espérait _très fort_.

* * *

Il y avait une certaine dose d'ironie à ce qu'un ex-taulard impulsif et violent porte une veste où était inscrit, en lettres blanches majuscules, le mot _security_. Mickey n'avait rien de sécurisant, c'était tout le contraire. Il était de ces types qui ont la rage dans le cœur et la rancœur dans le sang, de ceux qui frappent pour rien et crient à presque tout. Mick, c'était la colère de South Side dans un regard. Mick, c'était envoyer le monde se faire foutre haut et fort. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, au final. Le côté _bad boy_ anarchiste.

-Je pensais pas que la salope accepterait.

Ian soupira.

-C'est ta manière d'être reconnaissant, ça ?

-La reconnaissance, c'est pour les gonzesses, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Ian ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Il tourna une page du magazine qu'il avait récupéré quelque part, but une gorgée de bière et attendit que Mickey dise quelque chose. Bien sûr, ce connard resta plus muet qu'une tombe. Ian commença à trouver le silence un peu lourd.

-Hé, lança Mick après d'interminables minutes.

Ian leva les yeux, s'efforça de paraître cool et normal. À l'intérieur, il se sentait comme une foutue collégienne à un concert de Justin Bieber.

-Est-ce que-

La porte s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Un client entra, ignorant complètement qu'il venait de foutre en l'air le meilleur moment d'un film hollywoodien qui n'en était pas un – quand même, Ian eut très envie de l'assassiner à coups de batte de baseball, et d'après le regard de Mickey il n'était pas un cas isolé. _Butons ce connard_, faillit-il dire, _et allons baiser dans la réserve. Après, tu me diras que t'es désolé, que tu m'aimes à en crever et que tu veux qu'on parte loin d'ici, rien que tous les deux, avec une bagnole volée, six litres de vodka et beaucoup d'espoir._

Ian se tut, baissa les yeux sur le magazine et sut que l'univers tout entier était contre lui.

* * *

Ian eut la preuve que la vie était une belle salope exactement sept heures et deux minutes plus tard. Là, dans la cabine de douche d'une chambre d'hôtel trop luxueuse, avec les bras de Lloyd autour de sa taille et ses lèvres contre la peau sensible de son cou. Il s'était forcément trompé de route, à un moment. Avait pris le mauvais virage, raté la sortie _bonheur éternel et paix dans le monde_. Quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu crois que les gens changent ?

Lloyd ne répondit pas, trop occupé à déposer des baisers sur sa nuque. Ian changea de tactique.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir comment va Jimmy ?

Lloyd se figea, et le jeune homme sentit la tension nouvelle dans tous les muscles de son corps. _Crétin_, pensa-t-il en souriant.

-C'était quoi, la première question ? marmonna-t-il.

-Est-ce que les gens changent ?

-Non.

Ian fronça les sourcils.

-Mais tu as changé, toi. Depuis que tu t'es marié, que t'as eu des enfants.

-Non, répéta-t-il stoïquement. Je croyais me connaître, mais c'était faux. C'est tout.

-Pourtant-

Lloyd le coupa en l'embrassant. Ian détesta ça.

-Ne sois pas aussi naïf, boy.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Il avait dû en rater, des putains de virages sur l'autoroute du destin. Mais le problème, maintenant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

* * *

Lip gardait toujours un peu d'herbe dans la maison de poupée de Debbie. Ian se roula un joint, avachi sur son lit, et adressa un remerciement silencieux à son frère. Quand il était proprement défoncé, les choses paraissaient plus simples. Puis ça lui donnait généralement des idées exploitables.

-Je vais partir au Pérou pour élever des lamas.

Carl le regarda fixement pendant une bonne minute.

-J'ai jamais bouffé de lamas.

Ian tira sur le joint, acquiesça d'un air grave.

-Moi non plus.

-Je peux venir ? demanda Carl.

-Si tu veux, mec.

Carl sourit largement.

-Cool.

-Qu'est-ce qui est _cool_ ? s'enquit Lip en entrant dans la chambre.

-Ian et moi, on va au Pérou pour bouffer du lama, répondit Carl.

Lip jeta un coup d'œil à Ian, artistiquement vautré sur le lit.

-C'est mon idée, lança fièrement le jeune homme.

-Mec, tu deviens flippant.

Ian le considéra un instant, puis roula sur le côté en gémissant lamentablement. Un peu comme un mollusque, en fait.

-Ma vie est un enfer.

Lip roula des yeux.

-Putain, ce que tu peux être dramatique.

* * *

_Et_ : Ian ne vivait pas dans un foutu film hollywoodien. Il n'y avait pas de scénario écrit, de passages obligés et encore moins de fil conducteur. Ce qui était dommage, vraiment. Ou peut-être pas, en fait.

-Ian, t'es là ? gueula Mandy du bas de l'escalier.

Il reposa son cahier, son stylo et sortit dans le couloir, où il manqua de heurter un Mickey torse nu et à moitié ensanglanté. _Attends, quoi ?_

-Mandy ? appela-t-il en espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop désespéré.

-La pote de Fiona, celle qui traîne tout le temps ici, elle est un peu infirmière, nan ?

-V ? Heu, ouais.

Mandy monta finalement les escaliers. Mickey avait disparu, dans la salle de bain si on se fiait aux traces de sang sur la moquette. Putain, Fiona allait _adorer_.

-Désolée de débarquer comme ça, dit-elle vaguement. Y'a que toi ?

-Semblerait. Je crois que Carl avait un match.

Mandy arqua un sourcil.

-Tu y es pas allé ?

-Mandy, dit-il calmement. Qu'est-ce que Mickey a encore foutu ?

Elle haussa les épaules, soupira et rejoignit la salle de bain. Ian suivit, bêtement.

-Hé, Mick, Ian vient de poser une question vachement intéressante, lança-t-elle à son frère.

Penché au-dessus du lavabo, il était occupé à essuyer le sang. Il avait la tête du type qui vient de passer un sale moment. Ou alors qui s'était fait rouler dessus par un camion.

-Va te faire foutre.

Mandy roula des yeux. Elle était habituée.

-Voilà ta réponse, beau gosse.

Ian cligna des yeux.

-Je vais voir V.

* * *

Quand il revint avec une trousse de premiers secours, Mickey était assis sur le bord de la baignoire avec Mandy, lui en train de tirer la gueule et elle tentant d'évaluer la gravité de ses blessures.

-Merci, soupira-t-elle en le voyant entrer. Je crois que finalement, je veux bien être une princesse.

Ian sourit, un peu tristement.

-T'en es déjà une, Mandy.

Mickey se contenta de les regarder, silencieux. Les égratignures sur sa joue droite semblaient superficielles, comme la ligne tracée au couteau le long de son avant-bras. Par contre, la plaie sur son front saignait méchamment.

-Tu devrais essayer la méditation, pour canaliser ta colère. Plus efficace, moins salissant.

Mandy gloussa, et Mickey esquissa un sourire imperceptible.

-Attends de voir l'autre type, glissa-t-il, goguenard.

-Epargne-moi les clichés, je suis pas d'humeur. C'était qui ?

-Pas ton problème.

-Peut-être que si.

Il y avait un air de _tu sais très bien de quoi je parle_ qui flottait dans l'air.

-Non, répondit Mick en adoucissant le ton.

Ian hocha la tête, vaguement soulagé. Puis il sortit une compresse de la trousse de premiers secours, la teinta de Bétadine et l'appliqua sur la blessure au front, évitant soigneusement le regard de Mickey. Mandy devait trouver ça louche, que son frère le laisse faire, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

-C'était Terry, dit finalement Mick pendant que Ian s'occupait de la plaie sur son avant-bras. Il m'a demandé du fric, je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre. Il avait bu, dit-il pour Mandy. Il a déjà dû oublié, de toute façon.

-Putain de connard, murmura-t-elle – et Ian la revit, brave petite fille mise en cloque par son propre père.

Elle avait soudain des larmes dans les yeux, ou bien c'était la lumière.

-Je vais le massacrer.

Mick roula des yeux, grimaça quand Ian s'attaqua aux égratignures sur sa joue.

-Il fait au moins quatre fois ton poids, Mandy.

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, adressa un vague sourire crispé à Ian et sortit. Il sut qu'elle irait voir son père, mais qu'avant elle allait pleurer loin d'eux, où ils ne pourraient pas la voir.

Ça lui brisa le cœur.

-T'es vraiment un abruti, marmonna-t-il à Mick.

L'ex-taulard ne cilla pas. Ian eut brusquement envie de le laisser se démerder seul, et de partir retrouver Mandy. D'aller protéger sa princesse du grand vilain monde de South Side, où les pères battaient leurs fils et baisaient leurs filles. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce que maintenant ils étaient seuls et Mickey semblait l'avoir compris aussi.

Ils allaient rejouer la scène avortée du magasin. Prêt ? Silence. Action.

-Je t'avais dit de pas m'attendre, dit Mick.

Ian arqua un sourcil.

-Ah ? Quand ça ?

Mickey le regarda dans les yeux. Ça devait être la première fois. C'était comme sauter en parachute sans parachute. _Merde_, c'était foutrement bon.

-Tu mérites mieux que moi, murmura l'ex-taulard.

-Essaie autre chose.

Il sourit.

-T'es pire qu'une moule qui s'accroche à un rocher, hein.

-Tu ressembles pas beaucoup à un rocher, Mick.

Ian se demanda ce qu'il risquait s'il l'embrassait maintenant. Décida qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

-Arrête d'avoir l'air surpris d'être toujours en vie, souffla Mickey contre ses lèvres. Je suis pas dingue à ce point.

-D'accord.

Puis il l'embrassa encore, et encore, et encore, et peut-être qu'il avait finalement trouvé la bonne sortie sur l'autoroute du destin.

-Hé, tu comptes me tuer ou quoi ? Laisse-moi respirer, putain.

* * *

La leçon du jour aurait pu être : belle journée, mec. Mais ce fut plutôt : rejette tout sur Frank, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose.

-Je crois qu'il s'est fait cassé la gueule par un type à qui il devait de l'argent.

-Ce serait pas la première fois, soupira Fiona.

D'un vague geste de la main, elle effleura les traces de sang séché sur la moquette avant de se redresser. Frank, père aimant, mari dévoué, _amen_.

-Tu sors, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle après un bref silence recueilli.

Ian considéra la question pendant un moment.

-Kev a téléchargé le dernier Men in Black, ajouta-t-elle.

Il fit semblant d'hésiter, et elle le devina, évidemment.

-Super, dit-elle en souriant franchement.

Puis elle disparut dans les escaliers. Ian se dit qu'il avait une grande sœur géniale, puis partit en quête du téléphone, cherchant déjà une manière polie et civilisée de dire _hé, Lloyd, trouve toi une autre pute, sois un meilleur père, garde ton fric pour toi et arrête de croire que tu domines le monde_.

* * *

Lip avait vraisemblablement le don de lire dans les pensées. C'était la seule explication possible.

-Au moins, t'auras gagné un jean.

Ian leva les yeux.

-Mais comment tu fais, putain ?

-Connexion mentale, annonça Lip en tirant sur sa clope. On est frères, je te rappelle. Sinon, avec Mickey ?

Ian soupira, renonça à lui demander comment il pouvait savoir ça.

-Quoi, tu veux des détails ? lâcha-t-il négligemment.

Lip grimaça.

-Seulement la partie autorisée aux moins de dix huit ans, ça suffira.

-_Lip_.

-On se dit tout, souviens-toi.

Face à son silence obstiné, Lip lui tendit sa cigarette. Il lisait dans les pensées, aucun doute.

-Je crois que la fin du monde est proche, dit-il en recrachant la fumée.

-C'est tout ?

Ian esquissa un sourire.

-C'est tout.


End file.
